Full Circle
by Illisandria Carthain
Summary: They had created him; he was torturing them; all things in full circle, he supposes. Sequel to 'Captain, My Captain'.


**(A/N: You wanted a sequel to 'Captain, My Captain', well here it is. A quick note about the Irken language I've developed: one word can mean multiple things. For example, 'deruitsabek' means both 'cherished one' and 'beloved one'; a better example is the word 'tsu'mu' means 'two', 'both', and 'together'. It allows for me to work with a symbolic translation as well as a literal one. In the literal translation "Sira lierokev'tsu deruitsabek taru" becomes "Zim love beloved one Tallest" but would make more sense in the symbolic/loose translation "Zim loves his beloved Tallests." Much like any language, cross-language translation requires a bit of tweaking. It makes it more fun that way! Trigger warning: implied rape/sexual abuse/torture and starvation. Just a heads-up! As always, translation notes at the bottom.)**

Red struggled to keep his eyes open—he was so tired—as he looked around the room he and his co-Tallest were being held in. When his drowsy gaze fell upon Purple, he called out to him, voice rusty and cracked from screaming. "_Ada! Tevetsu, ada! Tevetsu! Te-ve-tsu! F'titsana?"_

The purple-clad Irken moaned from his spot on the wall, "_N'oke...Sira, n'oke setora...nnn...Sira..._"

If there was anything in his squeedilyspooch, he would have vomited up its contents then and there, but Zim had kept rations down since the last incident. Instead, all Red could do was think about what had happened; why it had happened.

They had been foolish. ("_Laran taru! Tevetsu taru! Li'a Sira! Li'a Sira gosa! Li'a!"_) They had underestimated him. ("_Sira tsaketsuceth pre'tsugan taru. Taru li'e Sira. Taru n'oke li'e etsalkyas adan!_") He trapped them by disabling their technology and hunting them like prey.

They had been prey for that thing, that hated one. "_Arutsakets'aru_," he spat with venom, stirring Purple out of his dreamy stupor.

"_Laran_?" Purple asked hesitently, his voice cracked as well.

"_Tevetsu_!" Red replied, tugging at his chains as he tried to reach his brother, "_F'tsitsana_?"

"_Tevetsu...ah,_" he trailed off, then nodded, "_f'titsana_."

"_Danjel_," Red swore. They hung in silence for a while, brooding over their predicament, until the roaring of their squeedilyspooches echoed in the room. "_Laran danjel n'aga. Tevetsu adan n'aga_?"

"_Tevetsu adan n'aga_," Purple stared up the stairwell, hope glimmering in his eyes. "_Laran tsa'tsan'an Sira re'tsa'kumarel?_"

Hatred burned in his red eyes as he glared at the stairwell as well, "_Sira n'oke re'tsa'kumarel..."_

He hurt them ("_Taru u'metsuked s'estulokev't. Sira lierokev'tsu u'metsuked s'etsulokev't. Etsalkyas_."). Tortured them in the worst ways ("_N'oke setora ok'etsuprethoke Sira set'sana'n_."). He touched them,** touched them**. No one is allowed to touch them.

"_Danjel arutsakets'aru_," Red hissed as Zim walked down the stairs. The little brat just grinned cheekily at them while he stepped close to Red.

He lay one bare hand against the worn flesh of Red's chest and purred, "_Mmm...Laran adan Tevetsu li'a n'aga. Sira u'metsuked li'a n'aga, n'oke adan f'tetsu f'titsana. Wel'yas Laran adan Tevetsu f'titsana?"_

"_Sira_—!" Purple cried out, longing tinging his voice. It made Red sick to think of how dependant his brother had become on that filthy traitor's touches.

"_Ah Tevetsu...,_" their captor sneered, "_Tevetsu naketsudan Sira lierokev'tsu? N'oke adan Sira f'tetsu?_"

"_Sira_," he begged, and it was all Red could do to not scream in rage at the situation, "_Tevetsu naketsudan Sira! Si-ra!_"

When their captor began his torture, Red looked away, unable to meet his co-ruler's blissful face. He was revolted and envious at the same time. That thing had turned them into these dependant lackeys.

And they had turned him into that thing in the first place.

All things come in full circle, he supposed.

Translations:

"Hey! Purple! Purple, hey! Pur-ple! You okay?"

"No...Zim, don't stop...nnn...Zim..."

"Tallest Red! Tallest Purple! Look at Zim! Look at what Zim did! Look!"

"Zim will teach his precious Tallests. The Tallest lied to Zim. The Tallest will never lie again!"

"Pariah!"

"Red?"

"Purple?"

"You okay?"

"I...ah, I'm fine."

"Damn."

"I'm fucking starving. Are you starving?"

"I'm starving."

"Do you think Zim will return?"

"He better not."

"The Tallests are my sex slaves. I love my sex slaves. Forever."

"Don't speak until I say so."

"Damn pariah!"

"Mmm...you look like you're starving. Zim's slaves look like they're starving, but feel fine. How do you feel?"

"Zim—!"

"Ah, Purple...you need Zim's love? Or Zim's touch?"

"Zim, I need you! Zi-m!"


End file.
